what if i say no?
by sakura-yukiko
Summary: a newbie entered the academy and caught mikan's attention the most... will natsume do something about it esp. finding out that the newbie goes to the same type as he is? NXM... RR please! i beg you! end is near! waaahahha
1. chapter 1 whew first

Summary: What if tsubasa's brother made an entrace to the academy at mikan's class. he goes to the same type of alice group at natsume and mikan likes him so much... what does natsume has to do to stop her from liking yusuke... yusukexmikanxnatsume pairing... RR

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::+++ means flashback and end of flashback... italized means thoughts..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor it's characters... i own Yusuke Andou in thi fic though...

**Chapter 1: Mikan's Crush**

The clumsy brunette ran towards her classroom; extremely late for Mr. Jinno's class. She has been super late for three days and seems to be very busy. That being busy-all-the-time made her two-day straight no meal and skip breakfast this morning. She only has water to be a source of life. It's not that she doesn't want to eat; it's just that she forgets to eat which was really weird.

Now as she ran along the hall, she bumps into a boy walking by the corner. He was not the raven haired black cat who she bumps into everyday. He also had raven hair and crimson smile, the control device ringed on his finger made him different from the other one I am talking about. With his hand, he reached to save the girl from falling.

"I'm sorry I was just late for…" Mikan said panting until she saw whom she bumps. "Yusuke?!" she said in disbelief.

That was four days ago. Mr. Narumi introduced Tsubasa-senpai's little brother Yusuke Andou to Mikan's class. Yusuke stood in front of the class wearing his raven hair and crimson eyes. With his white complexion made every girl start a fan club.

They were making this weird smiles and whispers until Mr. Narumi cleared his throat and stole their attentions. "Kids, this is your new alice-mate, Yusuke Andou. He's the younger brother of Tsubasa Andou and has a very good alice for his age." Mr. Narumi introduced then he tappedYusuke's back to let him speak up.

"Good morning…" just with two words, girls fainted. He sound like a soft male siren that soothes the ears of whoever hears his voice. "uhm… I'm Yusuke. Nice to meet you all." He said smiling though when he look at the girls with sweatdrop.

"So what's your alice then?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"I have ice alice… and… water alice." He said.

"you mean two alices?" yuu asked with a surprised tone.

"Yea… I well… belong to special ability type like Hyuuga." Yusuke replied as he looked at Natsume who tried to send him fireballs but inches away from his face, the fireballs were turned into iceballs.

"Now that really was some hot and cold entrance… Since Mikan's still isn't not here and the seat beside her is vacant, you can use it." Then suddenly the paper from Mr. Narumi's folder fell. Yusuke leaned down to pick it up and Mika made her way to the class room. She bumped into Yusuke…

"goodmorning Mikan!" he greeted with a calm smile.

"Oh Yusuke… we're bth late for class… and… and…" Mikan said panicking.

"Mr. Jinno will kill us? No way on earth will he do that." He gave a slight laugh which made Mikan confused. "Mikan, it's Saturday, we're late for nothing…"

"WHAT?!" Mikan yelled.

Mikan fell on her knees. She was so dizzy and tired of running for nothing. Yusuke helped her up and heard the loud roar on Mikan's stomach. Both of them laugh. Yusuke politely asked Mikan to go with him and have breakfast at the cafeteria. It was so nice of Yusuke to choose Mikan on spending weekends but Mikan remembered Hotaru.

"I'm so sorry yusuke… I can't… Hotaru was waiting for me at the Central Town. I promised I'll go." Mikan apologized.

"Well then, at least let me walk you there." Yusuke smiled.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was waiting for Mikan with Ruka, Natsume, Yuu, Koko, Anna and Nonoko. They were waiting for almost fifteen minutes that made them got worried.

"I wonder what took mikan this long." Yuu asked.

"maybe she overslept again." Hotaru said fixing her baka gun for mikan's late entrance.

"I kinda notice Mikan's being haggard these days." Anna said.

"Yea… and yesterday, I watched her whole day but never have I seen her eat a meal." Nonoko added.

"She'll get sick with that." Ruka said worrying.

"There is also something that was weird on Mikan lately. She starts to nullify my alice of reading her mind. I wonder when she's practicing and with who." Koko added trying to read Natsume's reaction but he stopped when he caught natsume's eyes glaring badly at him.

"Stop it or I'll turn you into ashes!" natsume said.

"hi… I'm sorry I am late." Mikan said running towards Hotaru. But before hotaru gave a shot of her baka gun to mikan, she noticed an unexpected guest.

Mikan turned to Yusuke and said. "Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Mikan said remembering their conversation.

"Hey, perhaps, you could join us." Mikan invited Yusuke to come with them have a day-off at the central.

"Nah… I think I'll pass for today… I'll look for nii-chan and have him tour me around." Yuske said.

"Nope… so, I'll run along Mikan, I'll try visiting you later." Yusuke said waving his hand as he ran away from Mikan.

When Yusuke was finally gone, Everybody gathered around mikan but hotaru was the only one who distanced herself to give mikan five consecutive baka shot. Mikan fell on the ground, Yuu kneeled to get her.

"Hotaru, what was that for?" Mikan said.

"1. You are late… 2. You never ate your meal yesterday…. 3. You are wearing a school uniform…. The other two are just for my happiness." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, you are so mean!" Mikan said scowling at Hotaru.

Lucky that nonoko brings along extra dress so she and mikan left the group to change clothes.

"Mikan, what's up with you and Yusuke?" nonoko asked while Mikan was dressing up at Hotaru portable dressing room.

Mikan told nonoko the story and to her surprise nonoko asked another question. "Well, do you like him?"

Mikan went out of the dressing room smiling as she said. "He's so kind, cute, and tsubasa's younger brother… I think I like him. But don't tell others nonoko ok?" Mikan said.

Meanwhile, koko told them what he read on Yusuke's head. "Natsume's here as expected. I know I shouldn't hang around with him. I hope I get to hang out with Mikan and the others but without Hyuuga." Koko said.

"Whatever." Natsume said keeping his manga fixed in his eyes. Mikan and Nonoko joined them and once again, a secret supposed to be between nonoko and mikan was revealed. "So mikan has a crush on Andou. That's something interesting." Koko said reading not mikan's mind but nonoko….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Busted

Mikan was shocked with what Koko said. Of course Nonoko made her promise so there's nothing to blame on her. She just can't help Koko's Alice blurting out everything he reads on other people's mind. Everyone stood frozen waiting for Mikan's reaction.

"You are such a blabbermouth!" shouted Mikan.

"Well… I just wanted to know what the two of you talked about…" Koko reasoned out. "Right Natsume?" he looked at Natsume who stared devilishly back at him.

"Let's go Ruka. I'm hungry for waiting such an idiot that long!" Natsume said as cold as ever. Natsume led the way followed by Ruka petting his rabbit fixed in his arms. Hotaru and the others joined the two of them since everybody were hungry waiting for Mikan too.

While walking around finding a place where they could eat, Mikan felt uneasy looking around every second. She's never been like that. Usually she'll shout Fluff Puffs again and again but there was no single word. Yuu, Nonoko and Anna noticed it. They thought it was about Koko blurting her secret but if so, Mikan would not join them anymore. They were about to ask her when suddenly, they heard Natsume shouted.

"Don't you know how to be careful?" Natsume was shouting at the little boy who actually was running along with a knife on his left hand.

Ruka took the knife off the boy but Natsume grabbed it from him. He pointed the knife to the boy's face whose eyes are now teary. "This is a dangerous thing. Only stupid idiots run along holding this." Natsume said in his usual monotone voice attempting to make Mikan mad at him but Mikan seem to not hear him.

The boy nodded and ran again. Natsume burned the knife and then he noticed they were in front of a cafeteria. All of them entered and chose their seats. Mikan was quiet staring outside the window while everybody was talking about school and stuffs.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsume asked himself. "She couldn't be acting this weird because of that brat." He continued.

"Mikan, aren't you going to eat?" Yuu asked.

"You haven't even realized your food was served already." Hotaru said eating her dessert.

"Oh how did you know?" Mikan said coming back to her senses.

"Only idiots do that." Hotaru coldly replied.

"Mikan is there something that bothers you lately?" Ruka asked while Natsume started reading his manga.

"You've been acting really weird." Anna added.

"Perhaps you can tell us." Nonoko continued.

"Don't tell me it's something about Andou." Koko joked.

Suddenly Mikan threw the fork to him. Lucky Koko dodged it or else he'll wake up finding himself at the hospital. Mikan sat straightly back to her seat. She looked at everybody's eyes fixed on her except for Natsume. Hotaru was curious too which was pretty surprising. Mikan glued her eyes to Natsume's face that doesn't seem to care about her.

"I guess it's not time for me to hang out for today." Mikan said standing up. Finally, Natsume looked at her but did not say a word.

"What?" Ruka said.

"I'll go back to my dormitory and take some rest." Mikan said then she left the cafeteria with her friends worried.

While walking back at the dormitory, she remembered something that happened the day before she first met Yusuke. They were playing dodge ball and Natsume was under a tree sleeping. When the ball was about to be thrown to Mikan, it suddenly got stuck in the tree Natsume was sheltering at. She quietly climbed it to get the ball and not disturb Natsume.

"Get down there pineapple girl." Natsume said looking upward directly at Mikan's undies.

Mikan get down the tree and slapped Natsume. "Stop sneaking into women's underwear!"

"Then stopped wearing skirts, climbing a tree knowing a boy was down here." Natsume answered.

"You really are such a pervert! Sometimes you get to be nice then you'll come up sneaking into my underwear shouting what print it has!" Mikan shouted totally blushing in embarrassment.

"Well to keep me stay nice forever, stop wearing printed panties I'll shout out when I see." Natsume calmly said. "Or it's just that you wanted me to see your panties." He continued.

"PERVERT!" Mikan said. "When are you going to shut up on teasing me?"

"When you started telling me who you like." Natsume said in his mind but in reality he just sat back to his previous position.

"If you thought I'll let this pass again, no way! Besides, I won't be getting near you now."

"Why is that? Got a new crush?" Natsume smirked.

"Arggg…. What do you mean new crush. Yes I do have one and it's my first. Not to be called new! You perverted jerk!" Mikan shouted then she turned around to go.

"Is this the new guy Tsubasa introduced to you?" Natsume said as he got a little serious.

Mikan turned around and by the looks in her eyes she's attempting to say yes but Natsume stood up looked at her determined face and drew his face close to hers. Mikan felt nervous all of a sudden, Natsume's never this close to her after the festival before. "If that's so… then there's a reason now to keep myself away from you printed panties." Natsume said coldly.

Mikan felt Natsume's troubled emotion. She can't understand it but can describe it as either mad or sad. Though she never knew what's wrong about telling Natsume her crush, she felt that she hurt him badly. But she didn't know why.

Since then Mikan started being weird. Thinking about it so much. To atone for what she did to Natsume, she's doing something every night or every time she's free. That made her busy and forgets her meals. This time she can't eat knowing Natsume's at the same table.

"MIKAN!!!" a raven haired boy said calling out to her. When she returned to herself, she found two raven haired boys and a pink haired girl right in front of her trying to get her attention.

"It's you guys." She smiled.

"Are you alright Mikan?" Tsubasa asked.

"Never seen a Mikan that worried." Misaki said.


	3. time to go shopping

**Chapter 3: Time to go…. SHOPPING!!!!**

Mikan smiled for a while then frowned again. The boy who called her was Yusuke who was walking around with Misaki and Tsubasa. Mikan was happy Yusuke called her name. Well, girls love to be called by their crushes.

"I thought you are out with your friends. Why are you alone?" Yusuke asked.

Mikan did not say a thing and so Tsubasa looked at Misaki for help. Misaki did not know what to say to Tsubasa so she just knelt down and reached Mikan's face. "How about going out with us?" she said.

Mikan moved her head sideways then she finally spoke up. "I am sorry, Misaki-senpai. I think I wanted some rest for a while." She said.

"Me too. Beside I don't think you guys should give me attention with Mikan like this." Yusuke said comforting Mikan.

Mikan blushed and then Tsubasa thought for a while. On the other hand, Misaki saw Mikan blushed when Yusuke put his arms around her shoulders to try and calm her. "If that's so, then, the last one to reach Mikan's dormitory will have to buy Fluff Puffs tomorrow." Tsubasa said as he started to run.

"Unfair!" Misaki followed him. Then, Yusuke held Mikan's hand and said. "I don't think you want to buy Fluff Puffs for all of us." he said then both of them ran hand in hand.

When they were inside the Academy, Tsubasa stopped and panted first then when he sees a lot of Misakis running behind him, his eyes widened and just stood there. Misaki with her doppelganger alice is now on the lead then followed by Yusuke who was riding his ice scooter made for his alice while carrying Mikan. They pass by Tsubasa who found it very unfair. Well as all of you can judge, Tsubasa, the first one to run, was the last one to reach Mikan's dormitory.

Since Mikan was promoted a single star, there were improvements in her room which once looks like a haunted room. Yusuke sat on mikan's couch and Misaki turned into one person sat on Mikan's window pane while Tsubasa lay on Mikan's bed. "Why in the first place did I start that race?" he cursed.

Misaki looked around and saw on Mikan's study table were pile of books about strawberries. "What are those for Mikan?" Misaki asked Mikan who was sitting beside Yusuke.

Mikan looked at where Misaki was pointing her finger and she traced it was pointing on the pile of books at her desk. "I was studying on how to make strawberry cookies for a change. But I end up failing. I don't think strawberry's a good idea." She replied.

Yusuke suddenly jumped off his feet when he saw the time on Mikan's wall clock. "Darn it, I'm sorry I have to leave you. I'll try going back in an hour. I just have to visit the headmaster's office. Her Onii-chan, you said you are supposed to meet up with Mr. Narumi, you're late too!" Yusuke said.

"you really were brothers right? Both late for appointments." Misaki said.

"Mikan, you'll be fine right? Besides, Misaki was here with you." Yusuke said holding Mikan's sad face.

Mikan nodded and then again, she blushed. Yusuke did not notice her blush or he just did ignore it but either ways, he and Tsubasa ran "again" out of Mikan's room and went to where they were supposed to. Finally Misaki got the chance to ask Mikan what's bothering her.

Mikan told Misaki about the fact that she likes Yusuke and seem to have Natsume disappointed for the reason she does not know. "Maybe Natsume likes you and he was disappointed that you like somebody else where in fact he was there for such a long time in front of you." Misaki adviced.

"But if Natsume likes me, then why does he always pick on me. And worst, sneak into my underwear everyday?" Mikan said.

"Because it's the only way he knew to get your attention. But I wanted to ask you, if Natsume would be nice to you, would you like him instead of Yusuke?"

"He's so quiet and so unpredictable at times. He's also so cold at me and always turns every girl down. How would that go beyond a sweet guy who loves to see smiling faces all the time like Yusuke?" Mikan said then she went to sit at her study table. "I doubt if I would like him." She continued.

Misaki understands Mikan. Mikan, for her, likes Yusuke for being the opposite of Natsume. For being someone who recognizes her existence respectfully unlike that bratt who has nothing to do with Mikan but continues making Mikan's day worst. Misaki looked at Mikan. She's still young and yet doesn't really understand a lot of things. Misaki thought of a plan on helping Mikan but she can't think of any so she waited for Tsubasa to return. Hours had passed and yet Tsubasa and Yusuke were not yet around. Mikan wants to take a rest so she slept as Misaki left her.

Meanwhile, when Mikan left her friends, Natsume acted weird and Koko was the first one to notice it aside from Ruka of course. Nobody knew why Natsume suddenly changed his mind on visiting the Fluff Puff store and change to go to the manga store. Ruka was worried so he asked Natsume. "Is everything alright, Natsume?" he said.

Natsume looked at him with his plain crimson eyes and said. "Why? Is there something supposed to be wrong?"

"No…Nothing. It's just that you suddenly went a little different when Mikan left." Ruka said hesitating on every word.

"She left, and this was suppose to give her time to relax from whatever that's bugging her and still, no appreciation. I don't have the problem." Natsume answered coldly looking choosing from bleach or naruto manga (sorry, can't think of any manga else. Besides, these two are cool!).

"I wonder. If I saw your image or Yusuke's image on Mikan's mind. Since I was really bad nowadays on Mikan's mind." Koko butt in.

"Mikan's been training her alice and that's a proof. Her improvements on Koko's mind reading." Yuu said.

"Maybe Mikan was preparing for something." Anna said.

"But what would she be preparing for?" Nonoko asked in return to Anna's statement.

Everyone was thinking so hard about why Mikan was so busy and so, unlike her for the past few days. They have all concluded that, Mikan's terrible changes were brought by Yusuke's arrival to the Academy.

"Mikan… hello!" Yusuke said knocking on Mikan's door.

That was late at night. Mikan just got up her bed and was now doing her cross-stitch. She stopped as she heard Yusuke calling her from the other side of her door. She opened it and saw Yusuke with a tray of dinner. "Time for dinner." He greeted.

Mikan was shocked that Yusuke bothered to bring her dinner to her room. She let the boy inside and set all the trash on her table so that they could eat together since Yusuke had not taken his dinner also. They ate together and finally Mikan get to tell Yusuke about her annoyance on Natsume and Yusuke laughed on it.

"Why are you laughing?" Mikan said sounding stupid.

"there are three options why he was looking on your underwear. 1. He's a perverted jerk. 2. He likes you. 3. He's a gay who envies you printed panties." Then Yusuke laughed again. Mikan tried to stop laughing but she couldn't so she joined Yusuke. After they stopped laughing Yusuke thought of a plan to help Mikan and Huala! He's made up.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA. Three shots mercilessly hit Natsume's beautiful face as he said those words on about Mikan not appreciating their plan. of course Mikan doesn't know they planned on going out together for her and everyone knew she's too dense to realize it that is why she preferred to leave them to find herself time to relax alone. "Got it?!" Hotaru said after she said those words on Natsume's face.

"Hotaru… you're evil." Yuu said sweating out of fear. Anna, Nonoko, and Koko stepped far away from Hotaru while Ruka tried to give Natsume his hankie. Hotaru left them and decided to head back in her dorm.

Before I totally forget. The plan Yusuke set for Mikan? "SHOPPING FOR A CHANGE?!" Mikan said repeating what Yusuke said.

**end of chapter. hope you like it... sorry i update really slow. i've got so many problems. lovelife ows? friends... i don't hang out with them often. and studies. I'm failing because i write so many stories. but anyway i hope you like this and please... review and rate! add this to your faves too if you want:D your reviews inspires me. so no review no update! ciao **


	4. what was Mikan doing?

Chapter 4: what was Mikan doing?

Natsume went back to his dormitory followed by Ruka. Hotaru went to her laboratory. Anna and Nonoko visited their own laboratory. Yuu returned to his dorm with Koko. While Ruka and Natsume were walking to their dormitories, they accidentally met up with Tsubasa who was with Misaki heading to Mikan's room. They stopped upon hearing each other. Misaki smiled at Ruka and took him with her. Tsubasa on the other hand talked with Natsume.

"Hurry up, I'll be sleeping now." Natsume said glaring at Tsubasa remembering how that guy just hugged Mikan during the Festival and that that guy was Yusuke's older brother. "Brothers are alike!" he cursed to himself.

"Tell me just one thing. Why do you like Mikan's underwear?" Tsubasa said really not realizing her just said the most stupid thing to ask on Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume sweatdropped for a while and then finally, he came up of a reason. "Simply because she's so clumsy and doesn't care if her panties were exposed."

"Mikan's talking to Yusuke right now in her room. She's cursing you to death because of your perverted acts that she doesn't know why you do them." Tsubasa continued putting staring at Mikan's door. "You like her, don't you?" he continued looking at Natsume.

"Doesn't matter to you who I like." Natsume said then he walked towards his room leaving Tsubasa.

"Yusuke is taking missions as well as you. Wanna know what kind of mission?" Tsubasa made his voice louder attempting to catch Natsume's attention and so he successfully did it. When natsume turned back around to face him, Tsubasa continued walking towards Mikan's room saying. "He's taking missions… INSIDE the Academy."

Natsume showed he's not interested on what mission Yusuke was involved. He just continued walking to his room and there waits Ruka petting his rabbit. For a while, Ruka did not say a thing. He just sat there and waited for Natsume to say something. Natsume did not until after he went for a bath. "Ruka, Can you help me up?" Natsume said.

"What is it?" Ruka said blushing by the thought that Natsume actually asked for his help.

"Get me some water." Then Natsume fainted on the floor.

"Natsume!" Ruka said as he let his rabbit go to help Natsume.

Natsume is not waking up and all he can do was to put him to his bed. Ruka doesn't want to tell what happened to the teacher because they might take Natsume again. The first thing that pops to his head was his friends. He used his animals to call Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Hotaru and Mikan.

Mikan after Tsubasa joined them for a talk was in deep thought. "Why do I have to go shopping?" she said.

"So we could stop Natsume's peeking." Misaki said.

"But what are we going to buy and when?" Mikan said.

"Boys, get out of this room. We'll meet you up tomorrow at the Central Town alright. We will just be talking girly stuffs." Misaki said winking.

As Tsubasa and Yusuke left the room, Misaki told Mikan her plan. "Since you want a change from Natsume's peeking, then we'll buy you shorts and unprinted panties. You must act the way Natsume would not say anything. Don't contradict my plans. Don't worry, Yusuke said he'll pay for everything." Misaki wind then she turned to see everything in Mikan's room.

"Actually Mikan, why are you not taking meals and your friend told me that you were really busy." Misaki asked.

"I… I was making… I was making Yusuke a Kimono to wear in new year." Mikan said.

"Wow. But that's next week already. The day after tomorrow will be Christmas. Let's see what you've finished." Misaki said.

Mikan took from her drawer a navy blue kimono she personally made. Misaki's thoughts were wild. Knowing Mikan, she thought there will still be loose thread or the Kimono was very huge or small for Yusuke. She also thought that the color doesn't match the design and everything else. But when she saw it… of course the real "it", her mouth fell open.

The Kimono was perfect in size for Yusuke. The color matches his dark hair and the design was light sakura blossom. It doesn't look girly but it sure does look good for something Mikan made. Misaki was holding that smooth soft cloth of Mikan's masterpiece and she was happy that Mikan sure does made improvements. Suddenly, a bird cam tapping Mikan's window. Mikan opened the windows just as when the door opens and there stood Ruka panicking.

"Ruka?" Misaki and Mikan said.

"Mikan… it's Natsume!" he said.

"What happened to Natsume?" Mikan said.

"He…. Fell on the floor… maybe it's his alice again." Ruka said.


	5. yusuke and natsume

**Chapter 4: Yusuke and Natsume**

"We should call the teachers!" Misaki said.

"NO!" Ruka and Mikan said in unison.

"If the teachers would take care of Natsume again, then he'll be kept away from us where we can't see what he was doing. Maybe he'll still be taking mission even at that condition." Ruka said looking at Misaki's eyes with determination.

"Misaki, leave this to us." Mikan said then she grabbed Ruka's hands and ran towards Natsume's room.

While she was running she thought, what could possibly be wrong with him again? The last time he felt sick was that time the anti-alice group kidnapped them. Natsume still hasn't change, he kept on keeping secrets to stop them from worrying too much about him but he doesn't know the more he does that, the more he worries Mikan. When they were at Natsume's door, they stopped when they met up with the rest of the gang.

"Come in." Ruka said as he opened Natsume's door. Everyone followed him.

The first one to react was… of course… Mikan after seeing Natsume at the floor with his hands curled on his body… with fire. Mikan, as she went closer to him, realized that, she nullified Natsume's Alice. When everything turned out fine, the gang helped Mikan to bring Natsume back to bed. Anna and Nonoko forcibly let Natsume drink an awful medicine to keep him calm. The room was silent. Koko and Yuu are talking at the window pane… Ruka was sitting quietly beside Hotaru who was still inventing something while Anna and Nonoko just stayed to watch Mikan holding Natsume's hands.

"Mikan, we'll leave to bring some medicine." Anna said.

"Natsume needs some help and we'll do our best!" Nonoko followed.

"I'll help out." Hotaru said. The three girls left the room after Mikan nodded at them. Natsume's hands were cold and is gripping Mikan's hand like he'll never let go so Mikan couldn't help the girls.

Koko left with Yuu to help the girls while Mikan asked Ruka to go join them instead of sitting at Natsume's couch and worry so much.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Ruka said.

"Are you kidding Ruka?! I'm always fine." Mikan grinned.

As Ruka closed Natsume's door, Mikan started to break in tears. She doesn't know why but suddenly she felt sad and angry. San for the fact that she can't do anything for Natsume, a friend she treasures, and angry because he just wouldn't listen to her.

Her tears continuously flow down to her cheeks until she fell asleep. She did not let go of Natsume hand and that's something she'll never do. The next morning., the gang were back with more medicines. As they saw Mikan sitting on a small chair and her head on Natsume's bed, they did not bother to wake her up. Thus, they made a note that Natsume has to drink the medicine.

After them, Yusuke entered Natsume's room for some business but when he saw Mikan there sleeping, with Natsume sweating badly, he did not hesitate to wake Mikan. "daijobou?" he said.

"Oh yusuke!" Mikan broke into tears upon seeing him.

"What's the matter?" yusuke said hugging Mikan.

"Natsume! This stubborn black jerk just wouldn't listen to me. I know I am annoying and I always think of things the way he hates it but all I wanted to do was just to make him happy. Because he's my friend! And I don't want to lose a friend. Oh Yusuke!" Mikan cried out loud as Yusuke just tapped her back.

Least that Mikan knew, Natsume was listening. He acted asleep when he heard the knock on his door caused by Yusuke.

"A friend huh… so I was… her friend… just… a friend… " Natsume said.

"Are you going to stay here all day long?" Yusuke said.

"I guess I'll wait until he's okay." Mikan answered letting go of her hug to Yusuke.

"So then, I'll be waiting at the classroom for later. Misaki said she can't come so I will just be the one to accompany you at the central." Yusuke said

"If I'll still be not there at around three, then you have to stop waiting alright?" Mikan replied.

"Sure." Yusuke said giving Mikan his final smile. "By the way, Anna and Nonoko asked me to remind you that you have to let Natsume drink that medicine." Yusuke said pointing at the bottle of medicine with a letter.

"Alright." Then Mikan get the medicine as Yusuke left the room.

Mikan took a spoon, filled it with the medicine and pour some water on the glass. When she turned to Natsume who was already sleeping at his bed. Mikan jumped in surprised. "Are you feeling fine?" she asked.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" he said.

"But I can't until you drink this medicine and tell me that you are fine." Mikan said drawing the spoon of medicine near Natsume.

But Natsume put his head away from the spoon and annoyingly took it from Mikan and said, "go away now." He threw the spoon containing his medicine.

He thought Mikan would cry and he's prepared to say something in return but what he does not know, Mikan was not going to cry… yet. Thus she stood up, her left fist gripping so badly while her right hand slapped the white-toned skin of the black cat. Her eyes were hidden under her brunette and anger was definitely bringing her to do it again.

"What's your problem!" it took natsume minutes before saying that.

"I don't know! Maybe my problem was getting worried of you! My problem was letting those guys help me out, stay up late night just to formulate medicine that you will just throw up! My problem probably is thinking that somehow I can be of help to ease your pain, you darn black cat!" Mikan shouted with firmness on her voice.

"Wha… what did you say? Natsume said in a very low voice not allowing Mikan to hear it.

"You cold hearted brat! You just don't know how important you are to us! You should be thankful we love you, and it's such a waste you seem to not need it!" Mikan said as she stormed outside Natsume's room who was left dumbfounded.

When Mikan banged the door close, outside listening was Ruka and Hotaru. Mikan broke down in tears and Ruka reached his arms to hug her. "It'll be fine Mikan, Natsume's just not in the mood right now." He comforted.

Hotaru on the other hand took out her baka gun and went inside natsume's room. "Just when I don't I wouldn't be hitting a genius like you with this!" she shot Natsume who never dared to respond back.

"Should I apologize?" He asked Hotaru.

"No, you should drink your medicine and get well soon, Baka!" Hotaru left the room too. She accompanied Mikan back to her room, while Ruka insisted on giving Natsume some time alone. Mikan continued crying while Hotaru continued shining her Baka gun…

** next chapter would be "Will you go out with me?" hehehe the time when mikan and Yusuke will date whole day long! wait a minute... what's this? Ruka is ignoring Hotaru like forever? and yusuke broke Mikan's heart? what happened to Natsume??!?!?! well... massive twist!! it's our periodical today and tomorrow so sorry if i suck on here! **

**don't forget to leave review! i needed them badly!**


	6. will you go out with me?

**Chapter 6: Will you go out with me?**

Mikan stopped crying (finally after an hour long). She sat on her bed and looked at Hotaru. She stared for a minute and did not talk. Maybe she was waiting for Hotaru to say something but knowing Hotaru, she'll stay quiet.

"What time is it already?" Mikan started.

"It's time for you to get a new watch!" Hotaru answered.

"Oh God! Hotaru I needed to take a bath!" Mikan jumped off her bed and.. BOOM! Fell on the floor.

"What's with the rush?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan just took a towel, and clothes and took a bath. Ruka was petting his rabbit while standing in front of the Sakura tree. He was thinking something so deep concerning Christmas which will happen in few hours. "It's not a white Christmas today." He said.

"Yea." A raven haired boy answered who was standing behind him.

"Natsume. What…. I mean… are you alright?"

"Of course, Ruka." Natsume sat under the Sakura Tree. "So, why are you here Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to think things out." Ruka said.

There was a major silence between them. Ruka sat behind Natsume to continue petting his Rabbit while Natsume for the first time felt awkward about their situation. They continued doing that for next minutes until Ruka spoke his mind.

"I… Natsume… I asked Imai to go out with me in the Christmas Party." He said.

"Then?" Natsume said.

"She said she's already going out with someone else."

"then?"

"She told me it was Yuu. So it shouldn't matter much right? Yuu's intelligent and just her friend right?"

"Then?"

"Are you going to say 'then' for the rest of our talk?" Ruka said sounding irritated.

"Guess so."

"I… saw her talking to Yusuke. And from the looks of it, Yusuke will be her Christmas escort. I mean it is not a big deal though –" Ruka said but before he finished, Natsume cut his sentence.

"She can tell you straightly, but she lied. Was that what's been bothering you?" Natsume said shutting his manga to his face.

He's been with Ruka long before they were in the Academy. He was his friend. The only friend that accepted him when his secret of being an alice broke down. Even before Imai came to the Academy, he knew Ruka. He knew what was bothering him. Long before he also knew Ruka liked Mikan but now he's been bothered of Imai keeping secrets.

"Just let it slip Ruka. Maybe Yusuke asked before you." Natsume finished.

"Yea. Maybe." Ruka said.

Mikan at that time was struggling for the best shirt to wear over her plain white skirt. Hotaru helped her out wondering why she was dressing up. Mikan upon finishing left Hotaru quiet who in turn left Mikan's room to visit her lab.

"I'm late!" Mikan rushed down.

At the end of the corner stand Yusuke who was obviously waiting for her. Upon seeing her smile widely given down the halls, Yusuke gave his back and waved his hand to acknowledge Mikan's arrival.

"You look cute Mikan. Ready to go now?" Yusuke said.

"I'm sorry, did you wait long?" Mikan said.

"It's alright. Shall we?" Yusuke said gesturing Mikan to lead the way.

As they both exited the Academy, Ruka and Natsume were standing right in front of them. Upon seeing this, heat boiled up into Mikan's nerves as she forced a smile onto Ruka. Ruka was not looking at her. But his eyes are fixed at the same face Natsume was staring at – Yusuke Andou.

Yusuke continued walking as he gave the two young lads his precious smile. He got hold of mikan's hand and gently pulled her into the bus headed towards the Central. Natsume pretended cool about it. He did not react or anything. He just continued walking inside until he met up with Persona who was looking badly at Ruka.

"What do you want with Natsume?" Ruka irritatedly asked.

"It's a business that has nothing to do with you Nogi!" Persona replied. "Natsume, I'll be waiting for you tonight. You've just been given a mission on Christmas break." He turned to Natsume who ignored him.

Mikan and Yusuke first visited the pants corner. Misaki never forgets to leave some checklist to guide Mikan and Yusuke. It was embarrassing that Yusuke got to accompany Mikan in buying all those clothes… including the undies.

At the jeans' shop, Yusuke picked shorts for Mikan, at least reaching three basket full of it, all paid by him. The next stop was the underwear which in Mikan has to choose alone. Excluding those printed ones and choosing the plain ones. After they completed Misaki's checklist, Mikan and yusuke still had time for lunch and rides after it. Sure it was a date since Yusuke paid for everything. Mikan did not bother asking where Yusuke gets his money from, thus she enjoyed herself.

Natsume wanted to be alone so Ruka wandered off the corridor. To his luck, Imai was simply doing the same thing. Their eyes met and just when Ruka was about to say hi, Hotaru looked away. It was very usual to see her ignoring people but the feeling Ruka felt as she looked away was different.

Hotaru was about to pass him without saying anything until Ruka grabbed her arm and said. "can we talk?"

"I'm busy." That was all what's Hotaru's mind can make up.

She thought Ruka would release his grasp from her until Ruka held the other hand letting the rabbit he's been holding like forever lost his own grip.

"Are you distancing yourself away from me?" Ruka said.

"Why would I?" Hotaru coldly asked.

"Because you seem like it." Ruka said.

"No. that's my answer so let go."

Ruka was like a robot that followed what Hotaru just ordered. Then halfway away from him Hotaru stopped face him and said, "Hey Ruka!" then Ruka looked at her hoping she'll say something until there it is. CLICK! A camera flash. "This will be sold on a high price. Nogi depressed!" she said.

"Hey give that back!" Ruka chased after Hotaru who used her scooter to run away. Alongside with her escape was a letter left to Ruka. "You got depressed because I wasn't talking to you? What an idiot. No far better than my best friend." The letter said. What was left in Ruka's face was a smile. He was really an idiot.

Before going back into the Academy Yusuke gave Mikan a rose he bought from a little girl. Few more hours before Christmas and they both had to prepare. All their classmates will welcome the Christmas at the classroom accompanied by Mr. Narumi so they couldn't afford to be late. While walking into the bus that will lead them to the Academy, Mikan asked Yusuke what's been bothering her for so long.

"Uhm… Yusuke…" she said hesistating to say the words.

"Hn?" Yusuke said.

"Will… you… uhm… go out with me… at the New Year's eve?" Finally, Mikan already said it.

"Uhm… well it's a pleasure Mikan." Yusuke said for a minute Mikan smiled and frowned after she heard the rest of it. "I was going out with someone this Christmas eve. And I was planning on going out with her again in the new year."

"Oh… I see." Mikan said as she hurried inside the bus and never say another word again.

Natsume was dressed up already only to find out he couldn't escape Persona who was standing by his doorway. "No reason to spend Christmas." He said.

"Whatever." Natsume said as he left his room as dark as what he was feeling that moment. By the window, he saw Mikan and Yusuke getting out of the bus.

"Andou was the best ever for the mission inside the Academy. You were best for the outside. How could a nullifier hit the two of you at once?" Persona said noticing Natsume.

Natsume continued walking and pretended he did not hear Persona but the truth is, he clearly heard him. And also he asked himself. "How could Mikan possibly hit Yusuke? And was I hit too?"

**oh my god... finally periodicals are over and i am free again! last one more test in Calculus and the final grading comes... no luck for me i failed the UPCAT but guys pray for my name on the second posting or third posting! waaaaaaa... anyway.. i hope you liked this chapter... hahaha sorry i feel like it's not good so i need to read what you can say about it.**

**next chapter: Why do you always cry? about mikan crying her lungs out... hahah i know i suck... hey reviews alright:D and there are 4 more chaps to go... hehehe i am a lazy writer... hahah**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: wa... thanks for those who reviewed! hahaha periodicals are over! **

**Chapter 7: Why do you always cry?**

Natsume was grumpily walking with both his hands on his pockets thinking of a certain girl. Why was he thinking of her anyway? It's not like he likes or something… or did he? He was watching Persona's back while following him like a faithful dog summoned by his cruel master. Natsume's life is a mess, and nothing could ever change that. Not even HER.

Mikan stopped at the Academy's doorstep. She faced Yusuke who was stopped upon her gaze. She gave him a happy smile and said. "Ano… Arigatou Yusuke-kun. I really enjoyed it." She said.

"I'm glad. 'Cause Onii-chan would kill me if you did not." He smiled back. "Uhmm… Mikan… Gomen…" he continued.

"For what?" Mikan asked back totally left clueless why Yusuke was asking for forgiveness.

"I can't go with you at the New Year's Eve. I… I already had someone in mind." Yusuke said hiding his blush within his bangs.

"Sure… it's ok with me." Mikan said tapping yusuke's shoulders. _Is this how it feels to be heartbroken? _She asked herself as she felt like her heart was suffering in great pain. She hid the pain behind her beautiful smile. "So… Can I know who the lucky girl was?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well… you wouldn't laugh right?" Yusuke said.

"Nope. Try me." Mikan said moving her head sideways assuring Yusuke she'll not give a laugh of it.

"It's Imai." He said.

Of course Mikan is happy the girl is her best friend. She's happy but not happy enough to laugh at it. She can't believe that the boy she had in mind since his first arrival was having Hotaru in his mind. Mikan thought she's no match. Hotaru's intelligent and pretty indeed. While her? She's just a polkadotted idiot! Wait a minute… did she just say she's like that?

_"Ouch!" Mikan said as she touched her head which was hit by a pile of books. "What's that for?" she said._

_That was the time when Natsume and she were studying at the library. Mikan begged Natsume to help her since Hotaru was busy with her invention. She made Natsume say yes in exchange of anything he likes Mikan to do. It was also the time before Yusuke cam to their Academy._

_Natsume hit Mikan's head upon seeing her fighting her dizziness. _

_"Concentrate more. There's only one left there!" Natsume said poiting his finger on the last problem Mikan has."_

_After few more **HOURS **Natsume and Mikan finally finished and started packing their things. Mikan took out a flower she picked early tha morning out of her notebook. It had died but its beauty was preserved in between the leaves of her notebook. She handed it to Natsume who in turn, stared at it."Tahnks… for being patient." Mikan said then she run of leaving the flower in the table since she expected Natsume to reject the flower._

_She was not yet far when Natsume shouted… "Hey polkadotted idiot! Don't forget the deal!" he said_

As she thought of it, A certain raven haired boy with earrings and crimson eyes came across her mind. She never really realized it until that time. Then she looked back at Yusuke who was waiting for her to say something. Somehow, yusuke and Natsume looked a lot the same. Their eyes and Hair… everything. Now that is weird. She started comparing the two of them.

"I have to go… thanks again Yusuke." She said but before Yusuke said another word, Mikan left him and ran into her room.

Tears started flowing down. She did not know why. Was she hurt about Yusuke going out with Hotaru or about her confusing feeling between Yusuke and Natsume. She wanted to stop crying. Glad nobody could see her since the students are already preparing for the Christmas Eve that night. "Mikan stop it!" she commanded herself but no matter how hard she tries, she just can't stop tears to flow.

Her blurry visions made her not to realize that she passed someone.

Natsume was still thinking. Since he'll be out on a mission… it would be better if he stayed out whole break and not celebrate New Year and Christmas. He was planning things up until he saw a girl who ran pass him with tears flowing down her eyes. He stopped to look back. It really is Mikan. But why is she crying?

Person stopped also and Natsume thought it was because he stopped. But because of a call. He distanced himself quite a little but natsume can still hear him utter words like, failed.crying.good job. Yusuke. The last words was really intriguing. Was this something about Yusuke? And was Mikan crying because of him.

"Stop it Natsume!" he asked himself. "Hey. I'll be back in a minute." Natsume said but before Persona could even stop him, he was already away.

Natsume faced a halfway opened door. Inside he can hear a girl crying. He entered even without knocking.

"Who is it?" Mikan said as she tucked the Kimono she made inside her bedside drawer.

"It's me polkadots." Natsume answered. He was holding the flower Mikan gave him.

"Get out, you Jerk! Happy to see me crying?" Mikan greeted back.

"Such an idiot always cries." Natsume said… he went closer and put the flower into the open notebook on Mikan's desk. "I just came by to return this. You need it more than me."

The next thing Mikan knew, she was holding Natsume's arm, and then she cried out again pressing her face on his chest. She just cried while Natsume was not even hugging her back, thus he just allowed Mikan to be like that, for a while.

Mikan got her senses back and she left moved away from Natsume. "Sorry!" she said.

"just sorry? You messed up with my shirt and just sorry!" Natsume said back to his coldhearted jerk self.

"I was apologizing already could you quit being such a jerk!"

Then Mikan was surprised when Natsume stretched his lips… letting out a smile. "idiot!" then NAtsume went to hold Mikan's doorknob. "Stop crying… You look like a polkadotted idiot. And by the way… I'll leave something on your doorway while I'm away on my mission." Then Natsume closed the door.

Mikan smiled and lay down on her bed… the next thing she heard was Mr. Narumi waking her up holding out her Christmas present… "Why such a girl sleeping at Christmas Eve? It's few minutes before Christmas so get up and start dressing Mikan! Merry Christmas!"

Indeed, it was quarter to 12 and Mikan rushed to take a shower and went out of the room just in time wearing her bathrobe, she can hear people outside greeting each other Merry Christmas. She turned to her bed and saw a huge ox lying on it. At the card was written…

**Hey Polkadots! For all the troubles you've cost me**

**I am giving this to you.**

**Merry Christmas idiot!**

**-natsume.**

Inside the box, was a cute red kimono which is just as good as an expensive one. Mikan hugged it and kept it inside her drawer, beside the one she sewed herself. "Thanks Natsume." She said before getting dressed.

**Next chapter... Yusuke and his filthy missions... oh no! Mikan needs Natsume... but he's been gone for four days!**

**hahahah read and review... tell me about it... i suck right?!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: broken... madly**

"Mikan!" Nonoko shouted upon seeing Mikan in the cafeteria where the party was held.

"We visited you a while ago only to find out you are sleeping." Anna continued.

Kokoryomi and Yuu followed Anna and Nonoko to greet mikan a Merry Christmas. The helped each others with drinks and chatted for the whole time. Mikan was paying attention this time, and she's not preoccupied unlike before. Hotaru was not yet in there as well as Yusuke. Mikan smiled at the thought that Hotaru might be hitting him with her Baka gun or horshoe thing but all her silly thoughts were washed away when Ruka entered the room… without his rabbit and looking really sad.

"Why is Ruka like that?" Mikan asked.

Everyone turned to Ruka who was indeed so sad. He was approached by a lot of girls who was asking him to be their last minute escort for the Christmas Dance. Ruka rejected every one of them by simply ignoring them.

"He did not get to have the girl he wanted to escort." Koko said as he heard what's been bugging Ruka's mind.

"Hey, Come to think of it, only three students are left to outside this hall." Yuu said looking around.

"Natsume's not here… oh Hotaru and yusuke too." Nonoko said.

"Natsume's not going. He said he has to leave." Mikan answered.

"ooh… since when had natsume been telling you where he is going?" Anna asked teasingly.

"No! You've got the wrong idea!" Mikan said… and yes… she was saved from that topic when Mr. Narumi invited all them to pair up and be on the garden to celebrate Christmas.

Koko and Anna were in pair as well as Nonoko and Yuu. Mikan was left with no partner and so does Ruka.

"Shall we?" A certain blonde boy asked from behind her.

"Oh! Ruka… sure!" mikan said taking the hand ruka offered her.

As the students reached the garden, they stood frozen to see how Christmas was prepared. Yuu smiled to welcome them all beside Mr. Narumi who stands in the stage which was unbelievably floating two inches above the ground. It was not really floating but it is being carried by butterflies of different colors. The trees were shining with the fruits glowing brightly in it. It was truly a paradise. Fireflies flying everywhere, fairy-like waitresses, petals trailing to the stage, and falling snow flakes.

"Welcome everybody! With the help of my improved alice, I have manage to really have fun and use my illusion at the same time. Though everything is just an illusion, I hope you liked it. And please…. Wen Christmas ticks…. Yusuke has a surprise for everyone." Yuu said as he caught everyone's attention with the goblet he was holding.

"So… why don't everybody make themselves busy… eat food… dance…. Plays… do whatever you like. At Christmas we'll be exchanging gifts" Mr. Narumi said.

Ruka looked at Mikan and smiled at her. Mikan smiled back and together they said. "want to dance?"

"sure ruka..." Mikan replied with a huge grin.

they danced through the song quietly and glacing at each other often times wishing to open a topic but nothing fits. mikan started to ask about natsume. "So... how's Natsume doing after the incident?" she asked.

"He's still the same. but right now he's not going to be here." Ruka replied sadly.

"Yea... he told me he's in a mission." Mikan said.

"does that mean you met him before he was off to his mission?" Ruka said at the tone of excitement which made mikan wondered.

* * *

meanwhile, before going to the party yusuke took hotaru into a classroom which he redecorated everything. the ceiling was lighted by the ice chandelier and the walls have falling waters. it is paradise. maybe because yusuke used his alice. he let hotaru sit on one chair as he knelt before her. he opened a small box where in it was cute golden screw. hahahahah since hotaru likes inventing. 

"take it." yusuke said.

without hesitation, hotaru took the screw and pocketed it leaving the box into yusuke. yuusuke didn't mind it, he just have to understand the way hotaru look at things. "is that it?" hotaru asked in her ice cold voice.

Yusuke smiled and sat beside her. this is the time, he's been waiting for. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he said.

Hotaru raised a brow when she heard it _is this guy crazy?_ she told herself. "What the heck has gotten into you?" she asked.

"nothing i just like you so much. i mean you are so pretty and very intelligent." yusuke said as he painted a smile on his face. "God i am pathetic." he continued hiding his blush.

"Yes you are!" Hotaru said.then silence grow between them only sighs and attempts of words fill the rooo until hotaru started to spill her thoughts. "my answer is no. first i don't want to betray my bestfriend and be a girlfriend of a boy she really likes. second i don't want to be a girlfriend of someone that barely knows me. third. i like somebody else and though he doesn't give back what i felt for him, i don't really care. liking him is good enough for me to reject you." she said then she left yusuke with his eyed widened into the room. Hotaru sighed as she closed the door. "idiot ruka! where are you!" she said as she frown before moving to find where the party is.

* * *

mikan and ruka finished dancing and now was eating some oods with the others. their attention was caught when hotaru came to the party. "Hey hotaru! over here!" shouted yuu as he saw her.

Hotaru walked towards them while mikan smiled teasingly at ruka who was blushing so bad. "don't be too obvious Ruka!" mikan whispered.

"Shut up mikan!" ruka said.

"mikan giggled before she took the other seat to have hotaru sit beside ruka.

before that, while mikan and ruka were dancing, ruka confessed to mikan that he truly likes hotaru so much which is why mikan is doing her best to put them together since she like hotaru to really have ruka because ruka's such a kind guy.

when hotaru sat beside ruka, yusuke came to enter the room. his hands were clenched and he seeks to where a certain someone is. when he spotted hotaru talking to ruka, something was boiling inside him, anger was starting to pour out. "i get everything and no one turns their back against me!" he said.

"Hey hey hey..." a certain cold voice said behind yusuke.

yusuke did not turn around because he perfectly knew who that person was..."where's natsume, persona?" he asked controlling his temper and totally locked his eyes onto hotaru.

"Gone sleeping and waiting for his mission which will happen later a 4." persona said. "bring the girl to me right before christmas!" persona vanished after that.

"right now, i'll bring the girl to you." he said then all the electricity broke down and everyone started panicking since they can not see anything.

"hey... hold each other's hands." yuu said. "so that we'll not lose anyone."

"I'll go check what's going on." koko said then he heard someone struggling to say _help me _and from the looks of it it was not a ghost.

* * *

mikan did not even reached the hands of her friend because someone grabbed her and covered her mouth. she tried to say a word and ask for help but she fainted before letting go of those strong arms taking her. "natsume!" she screamed thourhg her mind.

everything turned back to normal and nothing changed... not a single table... not a blood... not a dead man... but...

* * *

"where's mikan?" nonoko asked.

**A/N: weeee... sorry i changed the title from yusuke's filthy mission into broken... madly... hahahaha don't forget to review!!! hahahha right now i have a problem so it took me a while to update... i am really sorry... next chappie maybe about natsume getting back and doing nothing while everybody panics to find where mikan is. hahaha no title yet but it seems that natsume doesn't really care... heheh or does he?**

**anyway!!! don't forget to give me reviews... more reviews... more natsume mikan!!!! hahahha die yusuke!!! hahahah :D**


	9. chapter 9 i guess :D

**Chapter 9:don't tell him she's gone.**

Mikan was being carried on a shoulder of somebody. By the uncomfortable position, she slightly opened her eyes to find she's surrounded by darkness and nothingness. The man carrying her carefully put her down and she come face to face to him. She was looking at those crimson eyes that were looking back at her coolly. Her eyes widened and hope rushed up.

"NATSUME!" she said smiling with tears finding a way to get out of her brown eyes towards the person in front of her and gave him a hug. "Thank God you're here. I… I was so scared… and… wait a minute." She said letting go of her hug and wiping off her face. "You are not Natsume." Mikan said as she observed him.

"How did you know it wasn't Natsume?" the boy in front of her said.

"I… I know perfectly Natsume's attitude. He wouldn't stay quiet. He'll say 'calm down now polkadots' or 'whatever'" Mikan said looking around. "Anyway. What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I am having you as a hostage." Then Yusuke injected something into Mikan forcibly which made Mikan faint again.

After that, Yusuke laid her flat in the floor facing the ceiling. After doing so, he took off Mikan's clothes except the undies then put his hand high above her. Suddenly, ice started crawling through Mikan's body starting from her feet upwards. It stopped just on Mikan's neck. As Yusuke finished what he was told to do so, he took his phone and called somebody important.

"The girl is ready… Persona." He said then he shot the phone off and went to stare at Mikan with his mad eyes waiting for a signal to kill her. But why Mikan and not Hotaru? Besides, he was the one who who hurt Mikan.

Back at the party, the gang still hadn't found Mikan but decided not to tell the teachers about it to let the party go along as planned. They secretly looked for Mikan and Koko accidentally met Mr. Narumi on his way to the dormitories. "Why are you here? The party's downstairs." Mr. Narumi questioned.

"we… were playing hide and seek." Koko said.

"Oh, so you are playing with imai? I saw her too and said the same thing."

"Yup."

"How about Mikan, I haven't seen her."

"She's with us." Koko said dropping sweat. "Uhmm… I have to go Mr. Narumi." Then he ran leaving Mr. Narumi wonder.

He met up with others who were terrified and worried. Mikan was nowhere to be found and Yusuke was the number one suspect. When they returned into the party garden, it was being cleaned up. They realized then that the whole party was spent on finding where Mikan could be.

They decided to go to Mikan's room and find some clues of where and who might had took her. At first Hotaru was sure who it is but insisted not telling the others. Exhausted by their failed search, they were lazily and yawningly walked towards Mikan's room. Ruka walked beside Hotaru but did not say any word.

Hotaru on the other hand kept on looking at her watch and sweating really bad. "What's wrong?" Ruka then asked. She stopped and then grabbed Ruka farther from the others who did not notice them.

"Ruka, Yusuke took Mikan." She said for the first time with worries on her face.

"WHA-" Ruka almost shouted but Hotaru placed her hands on his mouth to shut him up.

"Shhh… i… well it's a long story but Yusuke… he asked me to be his girlfriend." Hotaru said.

"Oh… what does that…. Have to do with Mikan?" Ruka said hiding his face.

"I said I can't have him as my boyfriend and I had personal reasons. Maybe he was putting mikan into this." Hotaru said. "Shouldn't we inform Natsume?"

"We'll tell him as he comes back." Rukas said joining the crowd.

At Mikan's doorway the robot dorm lady told the boys to leave the girl's dorm so they left. The dorm robot also told the girls to go to their respected rooms. Hotaru was almost at her room when she decided to barg inside Mikan's room. She saw it neatly kept and no sgn of anything violent. She opened the dresser and found mikan's clothes folded and hanged. She also went into mikan's bathroom still nothing suspiscious until she opened the drawer of her side table. There she saw two kimonos. One for a girl and one for a boy. She can't stand worrying anymore so she left mikan's room and headed to the faculty only to find out there were o more teachers in sight.

She went into her lab to check any traces to where mikan was but it only lead to her room. There she tried all the options. Meanwhile, after Natsume's mission he went straight to the academy. That was almost morning. He first passed into mikan's doorway before going into his own. he knocked but there was no answer so he thought mikan's still sleeping.

That day at the classroom, Ruka was late and so as the others who desperately looked for mikan. Hotaru did not attend class which was very unusual. Natsume started to worry but his face shows no reaction. Even the teachers were late. "What is happening?" Natsume asked himself. He left the room without anybody noticing except of course for Ruka.

He was quietly following his best friend that he did not notice Natsume stopped which made him bump into his back. "Why Ruka?" natsume asked coldly.

"Ah.. well.. it's nothing… I just feel like not taking classes today." Ruksa said lying.

"You never lied to me before. Ah well… I guess you changed." Natsume said as he continued walking.

They reached a peaceful place, the sakura tree. Natsume sat on the calm grass andbegun to read his manga. Ruka stayed quiet waiting for the right time to tell natsume about Mikan. Mikan's last conversation with Ruka was at the party last night. They were talking about Natsume.

* * *

**Flashback**

"So tell me, Why did you like Yusuke in the first place?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because he's cute, he's kind, and he's definitely not like natsume!" Mikan said.

"why are you comparing him to natsume?" Ruka asked again.

"Well… because whenever I see Yusuke I remember natsume. They ahs the same hair and eyes. Lonely and deep. Yusuke may be jolly and always smile but looking through his eyes I can see emptiness. While on Natsume… I can see if he's happy… or not… well… they were somehow the same." Mikan said as she giggled for a while.

**End of flash back.**

* * *

Ruka opened his mouth to say something but they can hear Koko shouting their names. "Ruka! Ruka!"

"Ruka and natsume looked at him and waited to catch his breath. "What is it?" Ruka asked.

"Mikan… she's at Hotaru's lab!" koko said.

"What?" ruka asked.

"Hurry up. You have to see. And please come to natsume." Koko said.

Ruka stood up waiting for antsume to follow but he didn't he just stood there as if he doesn't care. Well he doesn't know what happened so why would he panic anyway? "I case you do not know. Yesterday there was a black out. We were together… all of us… but when the lights were back she's gone. Natsume… Mikan's been kidnapped." He said.

"Tch. They said she's in imai's lab now. There no reason to overreact now ruka." Natsume said.

"No you are wrong Natsume. Hotaru was watching as she stole a videotape from the faculty which was sent this morning. At the video was mikan unconscious. Not wearing anything except for her underwear… and she…. She was inside a coffin made from ice." Koko said then he and Ruka left as soon as natsume showed no reaction.

When the two boys were already far, Natsume clenched his fist and cast a fire which was reflected. "Andou you'll pay!" he said as he secretly looked for Mikan.

**A/N: how was it? did you like it... it wasn't much though! arg die that Yusuke! hahahah just kidding... enwei... got to go... see you on the next chapter... by the way... as i have said... it should be 4 days before natsume could go back to the academy but i change my mind.. hahahah**

**Next chapter would be about natsume looking for mikan and hotaru with the gang tracing where the video was from... and why on earth do the teachers don't act anything about it... even Narumi!... **

**hey where are you going?! leave review first! hahaha :D happy reading... :D **


End file.
